


a boy walks home alone at night.

by silentassassin21



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, I've never published any of the porn I've written before, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, kind of an au??, let's pretend that the movie never really happened and jerry is just charley's vampire neighbour, probably suuuuper ooc, so pls be nice, what a crazy world we live in, wow i never thought fucking fright night would be my first pwp fic published
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin21/pseuds/silentassassin21
Summary: Charley is definitely not walking home alone at dusk by Jerry's house, hoping that he notices him. Definitely not.





	a boy walks home alone at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is actually my final work for my creative writing class?? Or at least at this stage it is, I may submit something else. But I was reading a lot of Fright Night fic and got inspired to write this as basically a Fright Night rip-off, so I figured why not upload it as actual fic. That means that the character's are probably so OOC it'll be painful, so sorry in advance. 
> 
> Despite all that, I hope you enjoy what was just meant to be erotic blood drinking that turned into full on porn where I somehow manage to not have them shed any clothing.

As Charley wandered slowly down the path, he tried to stuff his hands deeper into his pockets, regretting not wearing the scarf his mum had suggested. It wasn’t quite cold enough to warrant bundling up in multiple layers but the autumnal chill still made his shoulders subconsciously bunch up to his ears whenever a breeze went by.

The music coming from his earbuds was soft but still enough to block out all immediate noises, something which was probably a mistake in hindsight as it made sneaking up on him even easier than usual. He didn’t realise he was being followed until a hand was gripping his shoulder and spinning him around. A gasp escaped his mouth as an earbud fell out, and it probably would have turned into a scream if he hadn’t seen who was holding him.

Jerry smirked as Charley pathetically smacked his chest. “Asshole,” Charley said, not bothering to fight the grin making its way onto his face. “You know, normal people will tap someone on the shoulder, maybe call out to them so they know they’re coming.”

“When did I ever claim to be ‘normal people’?” Jerry said, wrapping both his arms around Charley's neck, towering over him in the way he knew Charley liked. “What are you doing out so late?”

“I would hardly call 5 PM ‘late’,” Charley started, trying to look as composed as possible. “And not that it’s any of your business but I felt like taking a walk.”

“You felt like taking a walk?” When Charley nodded, Jerry continued, tightening his grip. “You felt like taking a walk in late autumn, when the sun is almost fully set, in nothing but jeans and jacket?” Charley nodded again, grinning in a way he hoped was more cute than mischievous. “And this walk just happened to be across the street from my house?”

Charley feigned ignorance. “Is it?” he asked casually, trying to look as sincere as possible.

Jerry grinned, and Charley could see one of his lengthy incisors poking out from behind his lip. The mere sight of it made Charley's heart quicken, something Jerry noticed instantly if the darkening of his eyes was anything to go by.

Jerry began to lean in, close enough to Charley that he could feel the heat radiating off every inch of his body. Thinking he knew what happens next, Charley’s eyes fluttered shut in preparation. But Jerry’s lips never met his. Instead, Jerry stopped a few centimetres away, tantalisingly close, and whispered, “You’re a terrible liar.”

Charley's eyes opened to Jerry’s face directly in front of him, the grin still there. “And you’re a tease,” he said, so quietly that only Jerry with his advanced hearing could have heard. Jerry just laughed and moved his head away until it was almost a respectable distance from Charley, making the younger man whine. Jerry’s eyes darkened again.

Realising the one advantage he had, Charley whined again, licking his lips as he did so, staring Jerry directly in the eye. It only took a second before Charley was pushed against a tree with such force there would probably be bruises later. But he didn’t care.

“Who’s the tease now?” Jerry said, moving his hands to either side of Charley's head, caging him in against the tree until all Charley could feel, smell, touch, was Jerry. Before Charley could respond, Jerry’s mouth was on his. This wasn’t a sweet, soft kiss; this was kind of kiss that you probably shouldn’t have in public.

All thoughts of propriety flew from Charley's mind, though, as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. His hands ran up Jerry’s back, one resting on his shoulder and the other reaching up to tug at his hair. Charley pulled Jerry down further into him, and Jerry retaliated by placing a hand on Charley’s back and bringing their bodies together. Charley gasped into Jerry’s mouth and tugged harder, drawing a groan from Jerry.

Their mouths separated only a few centimetres but their bodies stayed pressed against each other. As Charley caught his breath, Jerry moved to nip at Charley’s neck, causing Charley to subconsciously press harder against him.

“God, you smell so good,” Jerry groaned into Charley’s neck. Charley let out a breathy laugh. “I want you so bad.”

Charley moved his head away slightly, forcing Jerry to move away from his neck and look at him. Staring at Jerry, Charley tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, suddenly grateful he hadn’t worn the scarf. “Then have me,” he said, not breaking eye contact.

If Charley were in a less lustful state of mind then he would have seen the issues with this but all he could think about was the way that Jerry’s pupils had taken over his eyes and the growl he let out before he leapt forward, teeth attaching to Charley’s neck.

Charley couldn’t make any noise for a moment, mouth silently open as Jerry pierced his neck. But then Jerry began to suck and Charley moaned so loudly he was sure that everyone could hear. Jerry held Charley firmly by the shoulders, using his head to keep Charley’s throat exposed as he drank from it as slowly as possible. Charley had been fed on when Jerry was starved before and this wasn’t that; this was pure, unadulterated pleasure. Charley’s hand, which had just been balled into fists against the tree, moved to below Jerry’s top to his bare back where he tried to find purchase, nails digging in not quite hard enough to break the skin.

He pressed himself further into Jerry, feeling his hardness against him. His hips bucked to meet Jerry’s, causing the vampire to groan as he continued to feed. Charley shamelessly began to grind himself against Jerry’s hardness, diverting Jerry’s attention from the blood trickling from his throat. Charley’s eyes were half-lidded as he watched Jerry lift his head, blood smeared across his lips and lust in his eyes. He smashed his mouth against Charley’s, forcing the boy to taste his own blood, a sensation that at this point he was not unfamiliar with.

This kiss was more languid, Jerry’s mouth moving slowly against his own. Just as Charley moved to increase the intensity, Jerry pulled away and returned to Charley’s throat. For a moment Charley thought he was going to continue feeding but instead he simply started lapping his tongue against the wound on his neck, cleaning up the blood that continued to seep out.

Within moments, the wound had begun to close from the vampire saliva and Jerry’s face was once again level with Charley’s own. Charley grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in, close enough to be sharing the same air, and began moving his hips against Jerry’s.

“God, you taste incredible,” Jerry said, tilting his head back obscenely as he licked the last remnants of Charley’s blood from his lips. He grinned lazily down at the human, fangs still on full display. Charley let out a noise he would later be ashamed of and grabbed Jerry’s hand, forcing it into his jeans.

He brought their mouths together once more, though this kiss could barely be called that as Jerry’s hand increased in speed and Charley could only pant. Jerry had begun muttering filthy things so quiet that Charley could barely hear it over the blood rushing in his ears as he cried out, muffled only by Jerry’s mouth.

As he attempted to slow his breathing, Jerry took his dirty hand and lifted it to his mouth, slowly sucking on each finger the same way he would with the blood of those victims who put up a fight. The same as he had the first time he had drunk from Charley.

“We really shouldn’t have done this here,” Jerry said, his voice sounding wrecked from both blood and sex.

“Your fault,” Charley gasped out, resting his hands gently against Jerry’s front as he tried to steady himself. “I can’t believe you made me come in my pants.”

“_Made you?_” Jerry said incredulously, smiling fondly down at the human. “You loved it.”

Charley only hummed in response, a matching smile on his face.

“So easy to make you drink from me in a park,” Charley said quietly, digging his fingers into Jerry’s muscles in a pseudo-massage. “And yet still can’t convince you to turn me.”

Jerry sighed, pressing his forehead gently against Charley’s, his eyes sliding shut. “We’ve gone over this,” he said, sounding tired. “You’re too young; you’ll regret it.”

“How do you know?” Charley countered, not having it in him to actually sound argumentative.

“And then you’ll come to resent me,” Jerry finished his thought as if Charley hadn’t said anything.

“Oh, baby,” Charley said softly, pressing his lips gently to Jerry’s lips in a brief kiss. “Never.”

There had been a moment, a long time ago, when it had almost happened. It was Jerry’s third drinking session for the night and Charley’s nails had broken skin on his arm. Without thinking, Jerry had started to lift his arm into Charley’s mouth. He had caught himself before a drop of his blood had actually entered Charley’s system but it had been a close call.

At first Charley had berated Jerry for not letting him turn, but Jerry had looked so genuinely upset that he had nearly unwittingly turned someone he cared about that Charley had back off and now knew to not press the subject too hard. He had decided that he would give it a few years and then start asking in earnest again.

But for now, he was content with just letting Jerry feed from him, even if standing up as tense as he was for so long was starting to seriously fuck with his joints.

“Come on, you should get home now,” Jerry said quietly, beginning to move away from Charley.

“No, I want to stay here, just for a little bit longer,” Charley insisted, tugging Jerry closer. Jerry let out a laugh and pulled away from Charley so they weren’t connected anywhere. Charley pouted at him until Jerry grabbed his hand, tugging him along.

“If you come now, I might kiss you at the door _and _let you come over later tonight,” Jerry bargained, grinning down at Charley.

Charley pretended to think for a moment before giving a smile of his own. “Deal.” For now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, hope that experience wasn't too painful. Thank you very much for reading whatever this was.


End file.
